


Lurking Bystanders

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Constructive Criticism Welcome, DREAM 13 MIL, Gen, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Short, it honestly sucks but oh well, i’m sorry for any grammatical errors, lightly based on a prompt, maybe? - Freeform, oh god how do you tag, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gently, the pair sat down on the rough tiles of the roof while facing the setting sun. Although George couldn’t properly appreciate the colours, he gave no complaint.All was content.or so he thought.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Lurking Bystanders

Smiling brightly, the blond boy held the brunet’s hand as they pattered down the dirt road to come face-to-face with the imaginary cottage that was dreamt up.

George recalled that they were childhood friends. “Were” being because the blond had moved miles across the sea which left the brunet devastated in Britain.

What made it all worse was that they weren’t able to communicate at all—although George didn’t want to reflect on it too much.

_ ’Those years spent mourning over him weren’t worth much, were they?’— _

A squeeze of his hand grounded him as he looked up at the blond. George mentally noted that they somehow had made their way into the rooftop.

Still looking boyish as ever, yet somewhat matured, stood Clay. Somewhat seven years later, and even then, nothing much had changed.

The sun setting in the background casted a golden haze onto him making him practically glow. His formerly straw-coloured locks now looked like rich honey. The brunet quietly admired him but then quickly turned away, pink, as Clay caught him subtlety staring.

Gently, the pair sat down on the rough tiles of the roof while facing the setting sun. Although George couldn’t properly appreciate the colours, he gave no complaint.

All was content.

~~ or so he thought. ~~

After what seemed like hours, the soft breeze that was floating by the boys, ceased. The sun’s remnants were finally sinking below the horizon, and the sky was descending from dark blue to an empty black. The brunet blinked hazily, beginning to feel a tad disoriented.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the blonde glance over and sigh. He stayed quiet as Clay solemnly looped his arms around the him.

George exhaled slowly and leaned back while keeping his arms linked with the blond.

He frowned upon the oncoming feeling of dizziness but didn’t falter.

The boys stared at each other and George noted the golden haze had been replaced with the moonlight emitting from the dull moon.

His eyes flickered back to the blond’s face to see a unnerving grin set upon his features. 

Startled, the brunet tried pulling away from their conjoined hands but Clay’s grip had tightened ever so much.

The blond’s hands then latched onto the brunet’s forearms, nails digging in far more than what was comfortable. 

George, crying out, began to kick at Clay trying to get away from the assault on him arms. He paid no mind to the red liquid now almost opening flowing down his arms, he had one thought and that was to  _get away_.

The blond’s smile stayed unwavering as he was unaffected by the kicks and struggling.

George’s attempts lessened and lessened by the second while the fatigue and pain caught up to his adrenaline-high mind. 

He felt lightheaded and was ready to pass out as black started creeping into his vision.

Clay effortlessly lifted the brunet’s left arm up and lightly pecked his limp hand all while grinning.

George mindlessly stared up at the stars, shining bright and unaffected, almost as to mock him. His muddled mind could barely process his surroundings while he was attempting to clutch onto on his remaining conscience.

He registered the clasp relinquishing and him falling onto his back roughly, knocking all his oxygen out of his lungs.

He was distraught as he gasped with minimal effort to feed air back into himself.

The black that was formerly stationed at the corner of his sight had now almost fully overtaken what little he could see. 

The faint outline he had of the blond boy dissipated into nothing as his eyes fluttered shut. 

As the brunet was slowly sinking into unconsciousness he heard  ~~ something ~~ no,  _ someone._

It was faint but ever present nonetheless.

“There’s someone watching you sleep right now.” 

“ _Keep one eye open for me, will you?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea about what i just wrote
> 
> hope this wasn’t too random :)


End file.
